


Twilight Priestess

by Hawkflight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkflight/pseuds/Hawkflight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She only lowered an arm, wrapping it around him when the first sob slipped past his lips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twilight Priestess

**Author's Note:**

> For the Rebirth of the Daily Weird Thing [Competition] prompt: cuddling
> 
> I had to write something semi-fluffy after finishing the latest chapter of, I Must Be Crazy For Dreaming Of You (Or Someone Like You).

"Am I miscounting or are there fewer of them than when they left?"

 _Gunther's neck was severed, his head barely connected to the rest of his lifeless body that dangled from the steel cords. The cut the assailant had made was similar to the ones they used on titans, but Gunther wasn't a titan. He had been a_ human.

"No. There's a lot fewer."

_A body ripped in half, marked by teeth. Eld's face was covered in blood, but his expression hadn't changed from the moment he died. Shock, surprise... He hadn't expected it._

"Must have been a bad one."

_Her spine was snapped: legs, waist... everything below that juncture was crushed. Torso pressed right up against a tree, eyes still wide in horror. Auburn hair stained crimson. Petra's lips were parted in some silent scream that had never finished._

"I don't get it. They left this morning shouting and roaring, and now they're already back?"

_Blood. Smeared across multiple trees. The body had been almost unrecognizable. But the clump of light brown hair had made it obvious. Oluo._

"Hell. Why bother leaving in the first place?"

A spark of pain traveled up his leg when he dismounted from the horse. With a glance at the creature and then towards another solider he was off, walking from the stables after giving the command.

He passed by the Scouts that remained in the courtyard, clothes stained by the blood of their comrades, but no one seemed to care. Their cries were loud as they spat outrage to the heavens. Saying things like, "It should have been me!"

"Why? Why did this happen!"

"I should have been there..."

Levi shoved the door to the abandoned castle open, quickly ascending the steps while he shoved their words to the back of his mind. Even though they kept repeating, again and again.

_He should have been there._

He nearly slumped against the door when his foot caught on the wood boards, but within a second he pushed himself up, ignoring the pain for the time being. Once his fingers were wrapped around the handle he pulled his door open, stepping inside to close it behind him softly.

The first thing he saw was her: sitting there on his bed, back pressed against a pillow, held between her body and the headboard. Her lips twitched up when she saw him, but the smile didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry about-"

Levi crossed the distance quickly, climbing onto the bed only to feel his body collapse an instant later. His cheek pressed against her thigh, head having landed in her lap and he could feel her fingers threading through his hair now.

Krista only shifted momentarily, and he could feel his ankle being raised before being laid on the other pillow. "You need to keep it elevated," Krista murmured softly, both hands now cradling his head. Her finger running over his cheek; she didn't say anything as she brushed away his tears, one by one.

She only lowered an arm, wrapping it around him when the first sob slipped past his lips.


End file.
